Skyrim, a Bit of a Different Story
by Pencil Spinner
Summary: Oh what a wonderful life it is in the beautiful land of Skyrim. The majestic dragons, delightful skeevers, and constant smell of people who haven't bathed in months is enough to make anyone never want to live here. And I, of all elves, was blessed with the opportunity to save this wasteland from death and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

*Note* I do not own any of the Skyrim characters that I happen to include in the story. I have made up many characters or used real ones and just changed the names. The same goes for any locations I may mention.

My head was in so much pain. My hands where bound and where rubbed raw from the chafing of the rope. I was teetering back and forth, splintering wood rubbing against the back of my legs. I peeked open my eyes and bright morning light flood in. I looked around a bit.

I was on a horse drawn wagon, and not a nice one at that. I wore a potato sack like the three other men on the wood benches next to and across from me. I wasn't scared, I faced death before. How was this any different.

"You're finally awake." said the man across of me, he had a thick nord accent. I didn't reply. I looked around, just listening to what the nord was saying. Apparently, I was riding with a horse thief, a Stormcloak, and their leader, Ulfric. I stared them down as the Stormcloak finished talking. I hate the Stormcloaks.

After some thought, I realized that the very people who I was fighting with, where taking me to my death. I slowly remembered trying to explain to the idiot Imperial guards that I was simply at the wrong place, the wrong time. I wasn't completely innocent, though. At the time, I was trying to steal the Danare family heart stone, an extremely valuable piece that would sell well on the black market, but I had no idea that a mass murder was occurring at the same time.

I swiftly ran down the stairs, but was caught my surprise when a dog attacked me. I tumbled to the ground and was fighting it off when several imperial guards came in. I didn't understand why they went straight to arresting me instead of asking what happened first. When they turned me around to bind my hands, I saw four bodies, all of the Danare family.

I knew that stealing the heart stone was wrong, but I knew it certainly was not punishable by death. Ten years jail time, tops. I probably could have even paid the crime fee...if I hadn't been stealing the heart stone for the money.

Coming back to the present, I dipped my head as we entered the Imperial town. I was just another victim of poor timing. We halted to a stop, stood, and filed off the wagon.

"I didn't do it!" cried the horse thief, as he sprinted away from the execution site.

"Archers, shoot!" Shouted a commander, and I watched the thief crumble to the ground.

 _That's one way to go_ , I thought, walking toward the general.

"Who are you?" he said looking up at my face. I didn't reply. He stared at me harder.

I had bright red eyes, unusual for a wood elf. My dirty dark brown hair was pulled into a messy braid, my war markings on the right side of my face suggested that I was originally from the Scarlet clan, known for their special abilities and thieving. I am an exceptional member, or at least was, for my unique ability to control blood of another had me next in line for leader. I screwed up, big, though. Almost as bad as I did this time. Don't blood control another member if you want to stay friendly with a clan. So, I got kicked out for almost killing a top member, hence why I took the risk of stealing something so large, I was broke.

"Victoria Scarletblood." I stated, a name given to me by my clan.

I wanted to use my ability to escape, but my hands where so tightly bound, I barely got any circulation to them. Not like it mattered, I was going to die anyways.

A priest read us our rights, or something like that, but got cut off by a prisoner.

"Lets just get this over with."

I watched as the Stoarmcloak bent onto the chopping block. The executer raised his ax and brought it down on his next. The blood and gore (and the lack of a head) indicated that the man, was dead. I felt a little bad, but would it be cruel to say murder didn't often bother me. Except, well, when I was being blamed for it.

He seamed nice enough, but the Stormcloaks where all more cruel and horrible than the Imperials could ever be. Even this wasn't as bad as when those damn rebels raided my clan. They cut down my best friend, my parents, even my cat. I was weak and young so I did what I could do, I hid, sobbing for the loss of the ones I loved. I was only six at the time, so I really badly wanted to do something, but couldn't because of fear.

I laid my head on the gore smothered block. I wondered if they would be surprised to see the velvety color of my blood.

The executer raised his ax. _Well, this is it_. Then out of freakin nowhere, a huge dragon landed on the building to my left. The black beast startled the executer and made my ears scream with its deafening roar. Panic rose. All the attention was now on off me, so I took the chance to escape. To think, saved, by a dragon.

I stumbled and tripped over a block of cinder from a broken tower, my head still pounding from the roar. I hit the ground, catching myself with my chin. Pushing off the ground with the little force I had left, I hoisted myself up and ran to take cover. If I had waited a second later, I could have been toasted. Bright, fiery flames shot past me.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

I held my breath and stuck to the wall as the black beast passed. I could hear it stop in front of the entrance. I made my self stiller than a lion, waiting to pounce. A large, onyx snout came through the doorway, it sniffed twice, paused, and left. I left the building, running the opposite direction of the dragon, I weaved in and out of the panicked crowd. As I was sprinting towards the entrance, a hand popped out of an alleyway and yanked me to it.

"Follow me." said the woman. Not having anyone else to trust, I stayed close to her. She led me into a collapsed stone tower.

"This way," she whispered, stepping carefully over the rubble.

"Help me move this." She commanded, putting both hands against the fallen rock and pushing. I pushed it with my shoulder because I couldn't use my hands. We finally managed to move the huge block and it revealed a metal grate. The woman laced her fingers between the bars of the grate and yanked it out of its hold. Tossing it to the side, she started climbing down the ladder and motioned me to follow.

We made it to a small room, filled with crates.

"This is a storage space for an armor and weapon company, it also doubles as an escape route."

As she cut my binds off, I inspected her more closely. She was a brenton with curly dirty blond streaked hair with brownish-green eyes. She wore mage's robe and she was using a dagger to cut my rope.

"I'm Claire Lightsky." she said, cutting off the last of my restraints,

"Thanks for helping me," I said, twisting my wrists.

"Go find yourself some armor, now." she went to a shelf and started putting the food on it into her satchel. So much had happened in the past thirty seconds but it felt like a blur.

I rummaged through a few crates before digging up a one-handed ax and an imperial set of armor. I'm good with one-handed weapons (the best at archery!) and could use healing magic. Beside my own ability, I could barley do the most basic destructive magic. Leaving one hand open so I could use my regeneration and ward magic, I placed the ax on my belt, ready to be pulled and used at any time.

Claire finished packing her food and lead me through a passageway.

"The company that owns this inventory is a big one, and doesn't like having their stuff stolen," we rounded a corner, "There will be guards placed down here, probably just hired bandits off the streets. Be prepared for anything." She stepped slowly out into a four-way passage intersection.

I was so close to the wall that the scratching of my ax against the stone echoed through the chambers.

"What was that?" a voice said. A man and a woman, both bandits, came rushing towards us.

"Looks like we found us a couple of Imperials." said the man as he drew his sword, the woman did the same.

I pulled my ax and attacked the man, Claire went after the woman. These two where too easy. A lightning bolt and an ax chop later, they where sprawled across the floor, dead.

"This way." Claire whispered, I stuck to her like paint on a wall.

"I don't think I ever caught your name." she asked when we walked into a cleared-out room.

"Victoria Scarletblood." I answered

"You're what, 17?" she asked, I nodded.

"You're a little young to be at the chopping block already." she glanced at me

"Crime has no age," I said, "and I got accused of the wrong one at that."

I told her how I wasn't a Stormcloak, but wasn't quite an Imperial, either.

"I think they're both bastards." she responded, I smirked.

She put her finger on her lips and motioned me to follow her, slowly. She peered into a room with three men and a woman, chatting around a table, flaunting at all the gold they had.

Claire pulled her face into a very serious and focused expression. She took a moment to concentrate, her palms glowing. She shot her hands out and three large bolts of lightning shocked two men and the woman. They fell like dominos. I rushed out with my ax and swung at the last man. He blocked and hit me in the face with the hilt of his sword. My nose bled purpley velvet liquid. I swung at his side with my ax again, this time hitting him sending him to the ground.

I held my nose and used my healing magic to regain my strength. My nose still bled, but at least the pain was gone.

Claire stared at my blood, wide eye, "Your blood, its purple."

I wiped the blood off my face with the back of my hand and nodded, "Its the result of an ability I have. You can hardly call it blood, though."

Because of my blood powers, if my blood was like everyone else's, I would hurt myself in the process of controlling others.

"You're going to have to show it to me some time." she said. We wandered through the cave before we came to the main camp. It was a large space, filled with about five enemies.

"That's a lot of people to fight." Claire said as we slightly looked over a low wall.

"I think I have an idea." I suggested.

Much like Claire did before, I pulled into a very concentrated face. Twisting my arm down, my fingers cupped and strained, one of the sitting guards stood up. I hadn't mastered this ability and it used all my magica, so I only had one shot at this. I flicked my wrist up, and put up my other hand. I kept my other hand closed, directly keeping his face relaxed and his mouth shut.

As I swung my arm down, he did the same. I twisted to the right, he followed.

"Hank, what are you doing?" said one of the bandits, Hank didn't reply. Claire watched as I made him cut down all of his comrades.

"That was horrible!" she yelled at me, "Making some knowingly kill their co-workers!"

"Don't worry so much," I replied, a bit hurt, "He wasn't conscious."

Claire looked almost afraid of me. I felt bad I ever did anything. She didn't talk to me until we got outside.

"I'm not angry at you." she said, "I'm something I'm not proud of, either."

The moon was high and full in the sky. Claire started glowing.

"I probably should have told you before."

She started to twitch, her hair becoming thick and dark. Her face elongated and she grew in size. I knew what she was. I darted behind a bush and watched as she turned into a terrifying werewolf. Her teeth where clenched and she flexed her long, sharp fingers. She howled at the moon, and ran down the hill.

I had a little panic attack, what was I going to do? I remembering that I was Bosmer (I don't know why I forgot) I pulled myself together and used the little magic I had left to use 'command an animal', I ran to find a target.

I searched the area and found a bear eating a dear. I raised my palm and a blast of magic spelled from it. The bear turned and sat like a dog in front of me. I mounted it and took off after Claire.

I almost wish I mounted a deer or something, because this bear was slow. I clung on to its fur as it jogged down the dirt path, I had about ten minutes remaining until he turned wild agian. I followed the massive footprints down the trail, towards a village.

"Oh no." I thought out loud.

"Ahooooooooo!" another howl, but not coming from the village. This time it was wolves, and about ten of them.

"Crap," this had been the largest wolf pack I had ever seen.

They went after my bear, biting and growling. I fell off and tumbled to the ground as my bear fled. I scooted back as they edged towards me. I became more nervous with every low rumble that came from their throats. I went to grab for my ax, but I must of dropped it for there was nothing there. The smell of blood was in the air and it shown on the wolves teeth. Their last meal apparently wasn't enough for them.

One bit at my ankles, I yelped. I wasn't very strong, so there was no way I could fight them with my fists, I dropped my weapon, and my bear was a traitor. There was no way I was getting out of here alive. I was backed up against a rock. My ankle ached and bled, but I didn't have enough magic to heal it. Something caught the corner of my eye. Claire's satchel! it must have fallen off when she turned into a werewolf, but here was she? I could use some help right now.

Not a split second after the thought, a black shadow darted across me, two wolves fell. The wolves backed away from me, looking around frantically for the thing that took out their brothers. The shadow darted a cross again, only two left. The remaining wolves stuck their tails between their legs and ran away yelping. A werewolf stood before me.

I panted and sweat beaded off my face, she came closer. With every step she became shorter, her hair went back to blondish-brown and her skin returned to the light tan it was. She stopped in front of me.

"Sorry," she said, "I can't control the first few minutes."

I gave a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to eat me. I trotted over to her bag and tossed it to her.

"You might want to put some clothes on first."

Claire got dressed as I summoned my last bit of magica to ease my bite pain and we stayed alert as we walked down to the village.

"You never know what will come out of the night." she said twisting her head to look behind us.

"Like you?" I smirked,she gave me a look.

"So where are you from." she asked, I shrugged.

"Not quite sure exactly, I think I was born in Skyrim, but I can't say where. " I touched the markings on my face.

"Looks to me you're from the Scarlet guild."

"Yeah, my parents took me there when I was young, right before they died." I sadly remembered the day they died.

"I grew up in an orphanage in Riften with my older brother." she put a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "Its a town of crimes, you learn to survive there."

"Looks like I would so fine there. I grew up a thief."

"You and I both", she chuckled, "The worst I could do was maybe steal a coin or two from Grelod, the orphanage owner. The year my brother was old enough to leave, he left, and went to Solitude to become a merchant. a couple years later, I left too and went to Dragonsreach, in Whiterun, and that's where I joined the Companions. Its a organization that are werewolves and fight for the Imperials," she took a breath, "My brother came to Whiterun a while later. He was a man of trade, not a fighter. He got in a fight with a drunk Imperial soldier, the soldier pulled a knife, and I haven't forgiven them since. As for the Stormcloaks, they were just horrible to me when I was in Riften. Pushing me around like I was no more than white trash. "

"Whoa, some story you got there." We arrived at the town a couple minutes later and we asked around for an inn.

"Take a right at the brewery and it should be right next to the guard tower." said a citizen

Following her instructions, we got two rooms, spent the night, then got some supplies and left the next morning.

Little did I know that this journey to nowhere would lead me right to my destiny. The unknown fact that I, was dragonborn.


	2. Chapter 2

ontinue North West from here." Claire said, giving me a knapsack, "You'll hit Whiterun in about four days, tops."

"You aren't coming with me?" I asked, flinging the sack onto my back. We had reached our checkpoint, Riverwood, and apparently it was time for us to part ways.

"I have other business I need to attend to," she put a hand on my shoulder, "Its dangerous out there, so be careful," she waved and started walking, "Say hi to Farkus for me!" She turned and jogged out of the small town.

Night started to fall, and I decided that it would be better to stay at an inn.

"That'll be 10 gold." said the women at the Sleeping Giant Inn. I handed her the money, given to me by Claire, and sleepily wobbled over to my room. I shut the door behind me, slid the lock into place, then passed out cold on the bed.

My dream that night startled me. I was running away from something, something large. I wanted to keep running, but a wall of fire stopped me in my tracks. I turned around, frightened. A large dragon landed before me.

"You shall not escape Dovahkiin." he spoke, then ended the phrase with more words in a different language. I had no clue what he was saying. What was a Dovahkiin? I tried to use my ability on him, but failed, I went to draw my sword, but there was none. All I could do was cower in fear as he finished me off.

I shot straight up, my breathing heavy, my eyes wide open.

 _Just a dream, all just a dream._ I told myself, wiping my long, sweat drenched hair from my face. It was the crack of dawn and I had already given up on the idea of going back to sleep. I don't remember taking off my armor, but I saw it was scattered all over the floor. I pulled the slightly too big boots over my feet, the chest armor over my head, and wedged my hands into the tight gauntlets.

Not wanting to disturb anyone, I sneaked out of the inn and went North west to Whiterun.

I ended up walking until midnight, snacking on the morsels found in my sack. I slept under a large, flat rock, and repeated the process for several days. My feet hurt and I was overjoyed to see the tip of the humongous castle come into view. Little did I know that the end of my walk would be the beginning of my troubles.

Dusk was breaking and night started to roll in, not wanting to wait any longer, I kept walking.

Ahooooooooooooooooo. Wolves, that's not a good sign. I put my weapon in my hand for comfort. I rubbed my ax's wood handle to keep myself calm. I paused my step, the wolf noises stopped, maybe I was just imagining it. Right as I thought I was safe and knife was to my back.

"Give me all your belongings." purred the voice of a Khajiit, keeping my body stiff, I lowered my ax to the ground. The cat woman circled around me, her knife still up, and looked at my ax.

As she bent to pick it up, I kicked her in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ack!" she yelled holding her side. I swiped my ax from the ground. She recovered quick and attacked my arm with her dagger. A thin line of blood trickled down my arm, she went to cut me again. I slid to the side, Khajiit were quick, but I was trained to be the quickest. With several swings of my arm, I chopped her back in several places, breaking her spine and killing her. Ironically, I took her belongings and ran away from the scene.

"Happy I got out of that twist." I said to myself, counting my gold. I only had 50 or so, even with my new found money. I closed the money pouch and approached the front gate of Whiterun.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Shouted an imperial soldier from the wall.

"Just a traveler!" I yelled back, he gave me queer look.

"Proceed to the guards ahead!" He watched my as I walked up the hill to the front gate.

"Now what do we have here." said an imperial standing in front of the main gate.

"I am Victoria Scarletblood and I have been sent here by a Companion." I raised my hand to show I was friendly, even though I wasn't fond of the imperials.

"We'll have to confiscate that armor and your ax." he said, eyeing my weapon. I ended up unarmed and in a commoners' dress, but at least they let me come in. I didn't like this potato sack of an outfit, it made me feel weak and poor. They also took all of my belongings but left me my sack, 10 gold, and a sweet roll. What gentlemen. I observed the town as I followed the guard's instructions to the Companions' base. The townsfolk looked at me as I walked by. I'm not sure if they were more surprised that I was not a slave like most wood elves, or if I was just a new face. Maybe they saw my clan markings on my cheek.

"Excuse me Ms., but can you spare a gold?" a girl in tattered clothing spoke to me. I bent over to meet eyes with her.

"Of course." I said, giving her one of my ten coins. I might kill people, but I am not an awful person. She thanked me with all her heart and ran off. I felt good doing my good deed for the day.

The Companions' base was larger than I expected. I didn't know whether to knock or not, so I just let myself in. I walked in slowly and closed the door behind me. Several sets of eyes glared at me.

"Are you lost?" said a women with red hair and a bow on her back.

"Is this the Companions?" I asked, she confirmed my question.

"Claire sent me." I said, her face softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm Aela." she introduced me to the rest and I introduced myself back. A moment later I was sitting around the table with them, telling them about Helgen.

"A real dragon!?" exclaimed Vilkas

"Yes, really." I replied, "Claire helped me escape and told me to come here."

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you would like." said Aela. I thanked them for their hospitality.

Time went at a steady pace from then on. They gave me my own room, and a week later I was a member.

"Now that you are a member," Ria said, "You can start taking jobs from The Circle."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"The Circle are the closest and most relied on members of the Companions. Claire and Aela are part of it as well, that's why they're werewolves."

Farkus came down and talked to me not a moment later.

"Victoria, I need you to take a job in Riften. I shouldn't be too difficult for you." I gladly accepted. I've been wanting to go there ever since Claire mentioned it. The Thieves Guild was right up my ally. I had yet to prove my skills and this mission would be the perfect way to do that.

Even with the horse I was lent, the trip was still longer then the first. Near end of my traveling, I encountered an enemy, bandits. I could have completely avoided them if I hadn't taken a short cut. There I was minding my own business, when my horse fell to one knee. I tumbled off him and took off in another direction, arrows were coming at me from all angles. I dove behind a tree. I had already been seen, but made the best of the situation. I only had a simple bow and a set of arrows to protect me. The stealth armor Aela had given me provided little to no protection.

I stayed as still as a deer spotted by a saber cat. I heard wood breaking as arrows hit the tree. I set my bow and stayed low to the ground. I looked around my tree. A small base was set up next to a cave. Four bandits were stationed outside, all male. Two had bows and the other two slowly came to the tree. I whipped around and shot an archer in the knee, he fell to the ground in pain. I was about to take down the other when two hands grabbed me from behind. They bound my wrists and laughed.

"Looks like we found us a princess to do our bidding!" chuckled one. I kicked my feet and tried to trip one of the two. They laughed some more.

"Let me go!" I twisted and turned. The taller of the two threw me over his shoulder and took me into the cave.

"Looks like we found us a prize, boys!" shouted the shorter bandit to a table of men. This was going to be just great.

"Oooo she's a pretty one." said a bandit with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I might have to borrow her from you sometime." said one with white hair. They all had smug looks on their faces.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" I yelled at them as I wiggled around.

"I think we do, princess." said the tall one, he lifted my chin up, I shook my head away from his hand.

"Don't touch me you filth!" I bit him.

"Yow! Get her to a chamber and lock her there! Maybe a day or two in the brig will make her rethink her attitude!"

A bandit without a shirt dragged me to a cell. I decided this was my golden opportunity to escape. I used my little fire magic to burn through the ropes.

"Hey!" yelled the bandit, as he tried to grab me. I easily hopped out of his way an landed a hit to his face. This got him really angry. Realizing that he was much stronger than me, I turned and ran down the hall. I ended up in the kitchen. Grabbing a frying pan, I waited for him to race after me. He sprinted through the door way and I brought the pan so hard down on his head, that it left a dent in the metal. Since I dropped my bow outside, I took his sword and ran out of the kitchen.

"Gotta find a way out." I said to myself. I ran farther down the long hallway.

"What are you doing here!?" shouted a very large bandit.

"Uh-oh!" I turned to run the other way, but he knocked me over by bashing me with his shield. I scrambled to draw my sword as he swung his mace at me. I managed to block with my blade and kick him off of me. I hopped to my feet and smacked my palm to his face.

"It burns! It burns!" he shouted as my fire toasted him. He collapsed holding his face. I ran the opposite way down the hall, right into the opening where all the other bandits were.

With no haste, they all jumped me. It took all my skill just to avoid getting hit. I shoved my sword through the chest of the short one, and back handed the one with white hair. I heard a crack as his nose broke and his eyes watered with pain. One of the archers from outside came and joined the commotion. The bandit with the toothpick kneed me in the ribs just as the archer shot my side.

"Gah!" I shouted. My magica was running low and I couldn't keep this constant healing up. I attempted to use my ability, but at that point all my concentration was on the four bandits. About to give up, voice came into my head.

 _Fus!_ The voice constantly repeated in my head.

"FUS!" I shouted. An unexplainable force came frommy lips and blew the bandits to the ground. Not taking a moment to think, I take my opportunity to get the hell out of there. I sped out of the cave and ran in no particular direction. I eventually came far enough away to take a break. I caught my breath behind a bush to the side of a gravel road. Not knowing where I was, I followed the path.

I managed to somehow get myself to Riften. I reviewed my job. I had to speak to Aerin at the Bee and Barb to retrieve a sword. The mission paper didn't give me much more information, other than to not harm Aerin or the sword.

I was disappointed to see that Stormcloak guards were stationed at the front.

"Halt, state your business." commanded the Stormcloak.

"I'm meeting with a friend" I told him, and proceed to walk in.

"Whoa, not so fast." said the guard, pushing me back, "There is a, uh, 100 gold entry fee."

My eyes widened at the price. 100 gold?! I couldn't afford that! I scrunched my nose, I had to get into the city, and I knew just how.

"Oh, you wouldn't make an exception for me? Would you?" I was disgusted at myself as I batted my eyelashes and pushed my arms together to make my chest pop out. The guard wasn't quite convinced. I leaned in real close to him and whispered, "It'll be our little secret." I put my fingers on my lips, this time he didn't stop me as I slowly walked past him. He was looking at my chest the whole time.

I shuddered once I entered the city. I hated that I was so good at persuading people. I asked around until I was directed to the Bee and Barb.

It was pretty busy when I entered. A shady looking woman stood off to the side, customers were sitting at the tables and the bar. I got many dark looks as I walked in. I went up to the bartender.

"You don't happen to know Aerin, do you. I'm looking for him."

The Argonian woman replied in her gravely voice, "Not sure.."

I placed a gold on the counter, now I was down to eight in my coin purse.

"Ya he just left," she said, taking the money, "He said something about having unsettled business in the Ratway."

I figured that she would just ask for more money if I wanted an answer to what the Ratway was, so I turned and left to find someone who would talk for free.

"Hold on a second." said a man, trotting up to me right as I was out to leave.

I stared at him, "Who are you?" I said blankly.

"Marcurio, master wizard." he bowed, "And I heard you are in need of assistance."

"Don't bother, I'm broke." I walked out and he followed me.

"I can take you to the Ratway." he said, I turned to show he peaked my interest.

"For free?"

"You can pay me back later." he said. I finally let him come with. I followed his lead down to the lower dock and through a door.

"Keep your guard up, you don't know what are in these chambers." lightning sparked around his hands. I prepared my healing hand and drew my metal sword. We swiftly made it through the confusing tunnels, encountering few skeevers along the way.

"I never did catch your name." he said as he went down yet another passage way.

"Victoria," I said, "Why did you help me?"

"Damsels in distress are my weakness." he smirked.

"I was hardly in distress, and I am certainly no damsel." I replied.

"What makes you want to go to the Ragged Flagon anyways?"

"What's that?"

"Its were I'm taking you, the Thieves Guild hangs out around there."

My face lit up. I could finally meet the Thieves Guild! I bet I would fit right in. I was a little rusty not having to steal a thing in about a month.

"Damn, the door is locked." said Marcurio, yanking the handle of a wooden door.

"Here let me try." I grabbed a thin rod off the ground and borrowed Marcurio's dagger. It took me a moment, but the lock finally broke and we were in.

"Whoa..." I said walking into the tavern. It was like a secret underground base, with a mini lake in it.

"I told you, you have two days to get the money, or it'll be trouble." A scary looking guy walked past me, the man he had been talking to was at a table with his head in his hands. I looked over at Marcurio, he nodded that it was okay for me to go in.

"Are you Aerin?" I asked, taking a seat across from him, he took a swig from his tankard.

"Who wants to know?"

"I've been sent by the Companions to retrieve a sword from you." I drummed my fingers on the table as he rubbed his hand across his chin. He brushed his hand through his hair.

"I need something, also," he said, "And it looks that you may have the skill to do it."

I leaned back in my chair and waited for him to ask me what he needed.

"I owe Delvin Mallory some coin for a favor he did for me long ago."

"I thought you were upper class, can't you afford it?"

"Yes and no. My father is the rich one, not me, and he refuses to lend me the money. There is a safe in Black-Briar manor, if you can crack it, take the money, and get it to me by tomorrow, you can have the sword."

"So you want me to steal from good people?"

He laughed, "Good people?! The Black-Briars are cold and manipulative. They can spare a little coin."

With some thought I agreed.

"There should be some coin left over, so you can keep that bit." he said to me as I got Marcurio and left.

I explained to Marcurio what the plan was as he lead me back out of the Ratway.

"Are you kidding me!?" he exclaimed, "If you get caught, they will kill you! The Black-Briars practically run Riften! All the guards will be on your trail as well!"

"I never said you had to come with me. If you could just tell me when would be the best time to break in, I'll be in and out like I was never there."

Marcurio sighed, "Victoria, there is no way I'm letting you get yourself killed. I'll help you get in and stand guard as you get the gold."

We made it out of the long, twisted caverns, and stood outside of the manor, devising a plan.

"We should probably go around back." I told Marcurio, he nodded in reply and showed me to the back gate. It was night so everyone was going inside. We checked for guards and peeked through the gate's bars.

"No guards," I whispered, "Give me a lift."

He pushed me over the fence and whispered over to me.

"Be quick, try not to get caught and be back out in 15 minutes or I'm coming in."

I nodded and went to the back door. I twisted the handle. Locked. I went through the crates and barrels until I came across a few lock picks. I only had four picks, and a really hard lock to break. I put the edge of the pick in and began to twist and turn it.

Crack!

Three picks left. I tried again and broke the second one.

Crack!

I finally was able to slowly turn the lock and break into the manor with the th ird pick. I creaked open the door and sneaked behind a barrel. I pulled my sword when voices echoed from the hall.

"I'm telling you, we really don't get paid enough for this." said a woman.

"Don't go asking for a raise, or Mavin will have your head on a stick." said a man with a throaty voice. They both shuddered. I was lucky enough to not get spotted and was able to dart down the hall. I now realized that I had no idea where the safe was. I decided to check the bedroom, if I were a safe, that's where I would be.

I lightly stepped up the creaky stairs and faster than a skeever, made it down another hallway and into the master suite.

The door was locked, and this one required a key. I got panicky and frantically looked around in barrels and tables that were out in the hallway. I tripped over a nail in the wood and landed on my butt with a thud. For a really good sneak, I sure was clumsy.

"Did you hear something?" said a woman. I heard several footsteps rush up the stairs. I ran around frantically, looking for a place to hide.

"Hey you!" yelled a man. I abruptly jerked around. Two heavily armed guards were coming at me. I darted around, them missing every hit they tried to land on me. I went to draw my sword, but the woman disarmed me immediately. I stumbled on the ground and scooted back as they backed me in a corner.

"Now you'll get what's coming to you! Petty thief!" said the woman as both she and the man swung their battle axes down on me. They both froze, my hand was out and strained in front of me.

"Witch...witchcraft!" exclaimed the man. They both struggled to break loose of my hold. I had to concentrate even harder, I had never done two at once before. I flicked my writs and both of their necks broke. They collapsed as I let my hold go on them.

I searched the woman, only a few coins and a lockpick, I searched the man. I pulled a large, copper key from his pocket. I slid it into the lock and turned it, the door creaked inward. I pushed the very heavy door until it was all the way open. I closed it behind me and started to search the drawers.

"No, no, no, ah-ha!" a small chest was set under the bed, I pulled it out. It was unusually heavy for its size so it took a little more muscle to lift it onto the bed. It too needed a key. Luckily, I found the key in the end table. The little box clicked open and a large sack of gold was inside. I stole the money and looked for a good escape route.

There was a small window above the bed. I kicked it open with my foot. I heard the stairs outside squeak as more guards came up. It was a tight fit, but I managed to wedge myself through the small opening. Holding onto the windowsill, I swung my body back and forth. If I got enough push, I would be able to make it onto the deck to my left. I kicked my legs and launched myself. I landed on the edge of the deck. Tighteneing my abs for balance, I sprung from the deck and barley made it to the low wall. I tumbled to the ground and started to run, Marcurio caught up to me.

"That was fast," he panted, "But why are we running?"

"I killed two guys, and we're next if we don't hurry."

He told me to make a right and we dove behind a building.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you killed someone?"

"Two someones, to be exact," I held out the money, "But I got the coin."

"Lets get down to the Ragged Flagon and give it to Aerin before we get into any more trouble. They didn't happen to see your face, did they?"

I shook my head no and he gave a sigh of releif.

"They'll probably think it was just another theif."

He took me back to Aerin at the tavern.

He was at the bar still.

"Well that was quick." he said as Marcurio and I sat next to him. I tossed him the sack and he pulled 100 coin from the bag.

"And this is for your trouble." I split the cash with Marcurio and Aerin got up to leave.

"Um, the sword?" I said stopping him.

"Ah yes, come with me, its at my home. A big man came up to Aerin, I assumed that he was Delvin.

"You have my gold?"

"Of course, of course, Delvin." studdered Aerin, he gave him the money.

"How did you manage to get this?" he shuffled through the sack.

"Thats my business." replied Aerin.

"I got it for him." I spoke up, Aerin pathetically turned and left the Ragged Flaggon.

"My, my, Lass. How did you find such a steal?"

"Black-Briar Manor."

The tavern went quiet and all eyes went on me. Delvin looked especially surprised. He looked at the mark on my face.

"Well that explains it! Your a Scarlet Clan member," he laughed, "Interesting clan."

"Ex-Scarlet member." I sighed. Delvin raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should stop by the Thieves Guild, we could use a lass such as yourself."

A big smile came across my face and I almost jumped up and down like a child. Remembering my self image, I made my face cool and replied.

"Maybe I will." I stood up and left the bar, feeling satisfied. Marcurio followed me like a puppy. I met Aerin outside of the Bee and Barb and he gave us the sword.

"Sorry for all the trouble." he said as I weighed the glass sword in my hands, "Tell Farkus that I was going to eventually give the sword back."

Aerin left.

"What now?" said Marcurio.

"You have anywhere you need to be?"

"Nope."

"How about coming with me to Whiterun?" I looked at him as he gave it some thought. He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through Witerun's gates. I casually swung the glass sword at my side.

"Be careful with that," Marcurio warned me, "You're going to hit something."

"Relax," I smiled, "I'm just glad to be back here."

I twirled the sword and the tip clipped a sack, tearing it open letting apples scatter everywere. Marcurio looked at me.

"Oops," i picked up the apples quickly and walked away like nothing happened.

"There it is, the companions base." I pointed it out.

He seemed uncomfortable as we stepped into the lodge-like building, not that I blamed him. The faces of hidden werewolves scattered around the dinner table was enough to make anybody anxious. Farkas greeted me and then Marcutio with less affability.

"Who's your friend?" he grunted, Marcurio stirred.

"No one important."

Marcurio gave me the slightest glare as i said this. Ignoring the mage, I held up the sword.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Farkas' gruff face pulled up into a grin.

"Looks like you are good for something. Claire picked a good one."

I smiled at the praise and the small amount of cash I received as payment.

"The harder you work the more that becomes." Farkas said, but I was more than happy to add the little amount to the treasure I had previously collected on my mission.

Seeing as Farkas had nothing else for me to do for the time being, I decided to take a look around. Marcurio followed me like a lost puppy out of the base.

"I didn't realize you were working for the companions." He said, but there was no indication in his voice that he disapproved.

"Maybe you should ask more questions."

We were on are way out when a woman approached us.

"New girl, I have a favor to ask."

I turned to look at Aela, Marcurio stared at her lack of armor covering her chest. She ignored him.

"Farkas said you did good work with his job"

"I wouldn't say I'm particularly skilled at getting things done without any problems but I'm open to anything that'll get me good money."

"And preferably keep us out of trouble" added Marcurio.

"Good to hear, I have something that might peak your interest." She pulled a fragment of rock from her pocket and handed it to me.

"A rock?" I smoothed it over in my palm.

"A piece of a golem, actually."

"A golem?" Marcurio questioned, "the lifeless or spirit possessed kind?"

"What do you think?" Aela answered. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "There's been sightings of golems wandering around a lake outside of Markarth. Some even say they've been spotted coming in and out of the lake itself. No casualties yet, but if they get near the town it'll be trouble."

Marcurio snorted "like that place could get any worse than it already is."

"What do you think is causing them to animate?" I investigated.

"Rumors suggest there's a cave in the lake. Maybe there's a spirit or artifact controlling the golems, who knows? That's why I'm sending you to investigate."

I looked at Marcurio.

"Whatever's good with you. I think wandering into an underwater death trap of the unknown is as good as anything else." He sarcastically commented.

"We'll do it."

"Saves me the trouble. If you leave in the morning you'll make it by nightfall."


	4. Chapter 4

I gazed across the vast lake, Markarth was visible just in the distance.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Marcurio asked, his eyes scanning the lake the same as mine were. It seemed relatively peaceful, no walking rocks were visible and there wasn't a person in sight.

"Over there," I spotted a small wooden shack across the water, "maybe somebody who lives there can tell us what's going on."

We marched around the perimeter of the lake, trying to keep our boots dry as we did so. The unbroken silence made me uncomfortable, my companion took notice.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," I replied, keeping my eyes on the water, "It's just...where I'm from silence either means it's safe or someone is watching you," I turned to look at him, "I'm more inclined to think someone is watching."

"Pessimistic much?"

"Oh, like you're one to talk." We were only a few yards from the shack, "besides, isn't this place supposed to be crawling with golems?"

Marcurio shrugged, I walked to the front door of the shack and knocked.

"Over here!" shouted a voice, we followed it to the side of the house. A elderly man planting potatoes waved as we walked into his garden.

"Hello there friends!" he said, obviously very excited to have visitors, "have you come to try some of my renowned potatoes!"

"No, we're here about the golems." Marcurio responded, disappointment washed across the old man's face.

"Oh yes, yes of course." he muttered something else under his breathe before enthusiasm returned "Oh! My friend! I have forgotten introductions! I am David, the best potato farmer in all of Skyrim!"

"We're working for the Companions and investigating the appearance of golems in this area." I said, "Can you tell us anything about them?"

"Yes of course! Please come inside and share some delicious potato soup with me and I'll tell you everything I know!"

The farmer waved us inside the small shack, he welcomed us to sit as he poured us soup.

"So, the golems?" Marcurio asked again, ignoring the bowl of soup on the counter. He threw me a dirty look as I happily stuffed my face.

"What?" I swallowed, "It's good."

"Yes, yes, the golems the golems." David muttered more things that I could not hear, "they're very tall, and rocky, and walk all over my potatoes!"

Marcurio was growing impatient, "Anything else?"

"Yes, yes, they only come out at night. Gave me a good scare a few times."

"Did they attack you?" I asked between chews. The old man shook his head.

"Nah, I kept quiet when they come 'round here," he poured me another bowl, " They don't notice me one bit, not that make myself obvious."

"Well, I guess we're camping out until the sun sets," I said, "thank you for your time David."

"But wait! Don't you want to buy any potatoes?!"

"No," Marcurio said bluntly, "Goodbye."

As we got up to leave I mouthed the words "Sorry" to the farmer and followed Marcurio out the door.

"The sun is close to setting now so it's only a matter of time before we should see the golems." he said, watching the sun sink lower into the sky.

"Lets find a place to sit with a good view of the water."

We found a small hill along the edge of the lake that gave us a pretty fair view of our surroundings. While waiting on the grass, I examined the bow I had picked up on my way out of Whiterun. It was simple, no better than the one Aela had given to me on my first quest. The arrows weren't any nicer, just good enough to pierce someones heart.

"How long have you been doing archery?" Marcurio watched me as I plucked at the bow string. I put it on the ground next to me and picked at the grass.

"As long as I could hold a bow, my mother taught me."

"You see your mother often?"

"No, she died a while ago."

"What about your dad?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

I snorted "Don't be, you didn't kill them. You have any family?"

He looked at the setting sun, the colors set the sky on fire. "Not really. My mother died in child birth and my dad is the biggest ass I've ever known."

"That's definitely saying something given the amount of asses we encounter on a daily basis."

"Yeah," he smiled, "it's rare to find nice people in this world."

"You're not bad."

"Well," he laughed, "That's one person I fooled."

I took a long breath and watched the sunset come to an end. I noticed him studying my face as I watched the night fall, no doubtedly wondering about the unnatural color of my eyes or the awkward pointyness of my ears.

"You know..." he started to speak, but I quickly cut him off.

"Shhh, did you here that?" I popped up from the ground, combing the surface of the lake. Near dead center of the lake emerged a giant rocky figure. We watched silently from the hill as golem after golem spread through the water.

"Even with my skill there's now way we can take that many." Marcurio commented, I nodded in agreement. Even if he had the skills he though he did we would be no match.

"You think we can sneak in?"

"Maybe, but we'd be going in blind. Who knows what's under there?"

We waited a couple minutes for the golems to spread away from their entry point and made our way down to the water's edge.

"I'll have you know that these robes were hand crafted.."

"Oh shut up, I'll buy you new ones."

"With what money?" he muttered, I shushed him.

The water was cold and difficult to move in. Even with my light armor I had trouble keeping afloat. Not far off I could see a golem swimming towards the shore. Interesting how they didn't sink like normal rocks. My mind wandered, thinking about what the golems could be made of and how they walked without bones or muscles. Did a spirit posses every individual golem? Or maybe they controlled one golem that told the other golems what to do. I waded around the point where the golems had risen from and waited for Marcurio to catch up.

"So, what now?" he whispered as he swam closer.

"Now we.." I was stopped by water filling my mouth. Something had grabbed hold of my ankle and was yanking me down. The inky blackness of the water limited my eyesight and my range of motion was close to nothing. All I could do was wave my arms helplessly and kick. I hadn't gotten a sufficient amount of air in my lungs before being pulled under and my chest ached for oxygen. I attempted to struggle more, but my body didn't respond. Despite my efforts, my eyes snapped shut and my mind blanked out.

"get up" said a quiet voice, a gentle nudge followed it. I went to open my mouth but only water spewed from it. I coughed.

"I said get up." the voice was firmer and louder and the nudge turned into a constant shake. I coughed some more.

"If you don't get up right now I swear to Talos I will never forgive you for leaving me alone in this dingy cave!" the voice sounded angry and concerned at the same time. I could feel hands on my shoulders shaking me violently back and forth. I coughed several more times, water flushed out of my lungs and splattered on the cave floor. I tried to replace the water with air, but that resulted in a weak breath followed by more gagging and coughing. I gripped at my burning throat and grabbed onto Marcurios shoulder to pull myself upright.

"Are you alive?"

"I think so." I croaked, he helped me up to my feet.

"Here's your bow," he handed me my weapon, "you should really keep better track of your things."

"Thanks, now what the hell is going on?" I took in my surroundings. The cave was dark and winding with a low ceiling. Two golems where standing motionless by a pool of water placed at the entrance of the cave, only a dark path was at the other end. Marcurio waited as my brian sorted out our situation.

"A golem dragged you under the water, a second later one pulled me under too." he ruffled some water out of his hair, "I was ready to take out the both of them when I surfaced but they just stood there like statues."

"Strange." I wrung the water out of my braid as I walked over to the golems. I ran my fingers over its cold stony face, no reaction. It appeared as though it hadn't ever moved, like it was only ever a statue guarding a pool of water. "Why did they bring us here?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

author's note- hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to apologize for taking forever to write the next chapters of this story. I can't promise that it'll be consistent, but I'm gonna try my best to keep updating this. I love hearing ideas for the story so if you have an adventure you want Victoria and Marcurio to go on let me know in the comments. :) Also, I love including my friends and other people's characters in my stories so if you want to be part of it or you want your character to be give me a brief description of appearance and personality and I'd be happy to add them. ~Stay geeky


	5. Chapter 5

We had been walking for several minutes, Marcurio using fire to light the way with me close behind. As we walked I let my hand run loosely across the wall of the narrow cave, feeling the bumps and cracks under my fingertips. The closeness of the walls and ceilings soon had me feeling claustrophobic gave me increasing anxiety. Every time a sound would echo through the vast chambers a chill would run down my spine and I would quickly look over my shoulder only to be greeted by an endless darkness.

"You seem nervous" Marcurio said

"I just don't like the unknown. Who knows what's at the end of this tunnel or if something's been following us the entire time?"

"My goodness you're paranoid. Aren't you a thief?"

"Yeah but I don't see how one has to do with the other."

From what I could tell he smirked, but I wasn't quite sure what point he was trying to make. Letting the thought go, we moved forward.

"Watch your head here, the ceiling gets lower."

"I'm a good 7 inches shorter than you, I think I'll be fine."

Marcurio ducked into the passage and I casually followed. Once squeezed through the narrow space I let my earlier curiosities come to light.

"Why do you think the golems would go through the trouble of taking us down here then leave us to wander on our own?"

"Maybe they want us to find the artifact or spirit that's doing this to them."

"Maybe, but why?"

A low rumble shook the ground followed by stale silence. We exchanged glances and listened closely for any movement.

"What was the cause of that?" Marcurio squinted into the darkness, trying to see more ahead.

"I don't know, maybe just a tre-" The word was halfway past my lips before I crumbled to the ground. My head exploded with pain of a high screech running through my ears.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Wailed the scream. I clawed at my head and thrashed about like slaughterfish.

"Dear Talos MAKE IT STOP!"

"Make what stop!? I don't hear anything!" Marcurio yelled frantically, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Through my pain I hadn't noticed the ground yet again moving beneath me. As a second tremor passed, Marcurio was caught off guard put out his flames. Particles of dirt flaked off the ceiling and rocks already on the ground were thrown about. The shaking grew strong, the screech stronger, then all of a sudden, everything stopped. The ground was peaceful once more and the voice in my ears had silenced. My frazzled mage companion clumsily found his way to his feet and re-lit our light source. Shakily, I pulled myself into a sitting position and wiped away tears that had accumulated in my eyes.

Marcurio offered me his hand to help me up, exclaiming. "What in the name of Oblivion was that?!"

"There was a really loud scream, but I guess it was only in my mind." I tried to brush dirt off my pants, but then discovered sadly they were stained, "I felt like my head was going to burst off my shoulders."

"Good thing it didn't, that would have left quite the mess."

Still recovering, I found his sarcasm unamusing. I rubbed the temples of my head with my fingers, trying to ease the lingering headache. With my thoughts in somewhat order I tried to remember if there was anything distinctive or familiar about the noise.

"What did the screaming sound like? Did it say anything?" Marcurio asked, taking notice I was deep in thought.

"Nothing really, it was just really loud." I responded. There was something about it though, like I was hearing the words of a god of sorts. It felt almost like a summoning, like someone was looking for me or wished to speak with me. I didn't want to worry him with strange feelings though, it's entirely possible I was just trying to make something out of nothing. Something did have to cause the noise though, right?

My companion gave me a sideways look as my eyes aquired an obscure look and my brain was completley engulfed in analysis.

"We should probably keep moving," he eventually said, "that is if you're feeling up to it."

"Let's just hurry up and finish this damned quest before I lose my head altogether." I responded with a glum tone.

Along the way we found a torch, but that was just about the most exciting thing that happened in the next hour. We didn't talk much, just followed the dirty path in silence, occasionally bumping our head on a low-hanging stalactite. After all that walking we were met with a toublesome drawback.

"You've got to be kidding me." Marcurio said vexed. The path had stopped and an unmoving stone door was preventing us from continuing onward.

"There has to be a way around it." I said in false faith. There definitely wasn't another way, we were stuck.

"For the love of Talks.." Marcurio moaned, throwing his hands up in aggravation.

He slumped down on a rock and muttered bitterly to himself about what a waste of time this all was. I began to pace in front of the door, pondering a solution.

 _v l-s be- non f ahra do wu-du-ii- los -ex_

I stopped pacing, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha.."

"SHHHH" I quickly shushed him as I noticed the sounds growing clearer as I stepped closer to the door.

 _v-n los be- n-non fo- ahraa- do wundu-ii- los bex_

"The path is paved..." I whispered, taking cautious steps toward the door. Not only were the words clearer, but a slow pulse began to vibrate through my body. I slowly placed my palm on the stone.

 _ven los bex nunon fod ahraan do wunduniik los bex_

"The path is paved only when the wounds of the traveler are opened!" I exclaimed. Coming out of my dazed state, I noticed that my hand was on some sort of carvings. Upon further examination I realized they were letters, ones that my eyes did not recognize.

"ven los bex what?" Marcurio looked at me confused. "If you're hearing strange things again would you mind telling me in a language I understand?"

I looked at the door, puzzled. I was almost sure that what I was hearing and what I was saying was in my native tongue. I felt the engravings in the stone again, had I possibly read these without even knowing?

I felt perturbed as I thought more about this, was there something in my head try to tell me something? Whatever it was, it was freaking me out. I could tell my companion was distressed by my strange outbursts as well given his skepticism.

"I said...the path is paved only when the wounds of the traveler are opened..." I watched his reaction to be sure he understood me this time.

He crossed his arms across his chest, still holding the torch loosely. "So one of us needs to put our blood on that door. A little creepy if you ask me."

I nodded in agreement, still feeling troubled by the amount of questions I had that I could not answer.

"So...get on with it. I don't want to be held up here any longer than we've already been." he gestured towards the door.

"What me?" I fretted, "I...can't...". I remembered that he didn't know about my ability yet and with everything going on, now seemed the worst time to tell him about it.

"Why?"

"I...umm...haven't eaten in a while..."

"Neither have I, what's your point?"

"I could pass out...from...low blood sugar." I figured that lie was good enough to convince him. He gave a long sigh and a terribly sarcastic eye roll before shoving the torch into my hand.

"You've already been down twice, a third time and I might have to carry you back."

Marcurio grabbed a dagger from his belt and held it up to his palm. I could tell he was trying extra hard not to cringe as he slid the blade across his open hand.

"This better work." He put his hand on the center on the stone.

 _nii los drehlaan_

The passage opened.


End file.
